List of Cambrian biota by phylum
This is a List of Cambrian species, ordered by supposed phylum. Phylum Arthropoda 78 species, not counting Nektaspida and Trilobita ]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] * ''Acanthomeridion serratum * Alalcomenaeus * Almenia spinosa *''Apiocephalus elegans'' * Branchiocaris yunnanensis *''Canadaspis laevigata'' *''Chengjiangocaris longiformis'' *''Chuandianella ovata'' *''Cindarella eucalla'' *''Clypecaris pteroidea'' *''Combinivalvula chengjiangensis'' * Comptaluta inflata * Comptaluta leshanensis *''Cyathocepalus bispinosus'' *''Dianchia mirabilis'' *''Diplopyge'' **''D. forcipatus'' **''D. minutus'' *''Dongshanocaris foliiformis'' *''Ercaia minuscula'' *''Ercaicunia multinodosa'' *''Forfexicaris valida'' *''Forticeps foliosa'' *''Fuxianhuia protensa'' *''Glossocaris occulatus'' *''Haikoucaris ercaiensis'' *''Isoxys'' **''I. auritus'' **''I. curvirostratus'' **''I. paradoxus'' *''Jianfengia multisegmentalis'' *''Jianshania furcatus'' *''Jiucunella paulula'' *''Kuamaia'' **''K. lata'' **''K. muricata'' *''Kuanyangia pustulosa'' *''Kunmingella'' **''K. angustacostata'' **''K. douvillei'' **''K. guanshanensis'' *''Kunmingocaris bispinosus'' *''Kunyangella cheni'' *''Leanchoilia'' **''L. asiatica'' **''L. illecebrosa'' *''Liangshanella liangshenensis'' *''Mafangia subscalaria'' *''Mafangocaris multinodus'' *''Malongella bituerculata'' *''Occacaris oviformis'' *''Odaraia eurypetala'' *''Ovalicephalis mirabilis'' *''Panlongia'' **''P. spinosa'' **''P. tetranudosa'' *''Parakunmingella malongensis'' *''Parapaleomerus sinensis'' *''Pectocaris spatiosa'' *''Pisinnocaris subconigera'' *''Primicaris larvaformis'' *''Pseudoiulia cambriensis'' *''Pterotum triacanthus'' *''Pygmaclypeatus daiensis'' *''Rectifacies abnormalis'' *''Rhombicalvaria acanthi'' *''Saperion glumaceum'' *''Sidneyia sinica'' *''Sinoburius lunaris'' *''Skioldia aldna'' *''Spinokunmingella typica'' *''Sunella grandis'' *''Squamacula clypeata'' *''Synophalos xynos'' *''Syrrhaptis intes'' *''Tanglangia caudata'' *''Trigoides aclis'' *''Tsunyiella daindongensis'' *''Tuzoia sinensis'' (a phyllocarid) *''Urokodia aequalis'' *''Wutingella binodosa'' *''Xandarella spectaculum'' *''Yiliangocaris ellipticus'' *''Yunnanocaris megista'' Class Nektaspida 2 species ]] *Misszhouia longicaudata'' *''Naraoia spinosa'' Class Trilobita 6 species *''Eoredlichia intermedia'' *''Kuanyangia pustulosa'' *''Palaeolenus lantenoisi'' *''Tsunyidiscus aclis'' *''Wutingaspis tingi'' *''Yunnanocephalus yunnanensis'' Phylum Brachiopoda 5 species. * Diandongia pista *''Heliomedusa orienta'' *''Lingulella chengjiangensis'' *''Lingulellotreta malongensis'' *''Longtancunella chengjiangensis'' Phylum Chaetognatha 1 species *''Eognathacantha ercainella'' Phylum Cnidaria 2 species *''Priscapennamarina'' *''Xianguangia sinica'' Phylum Chordata 9 species ]] '']] *Cathaymyrus'' **''C. diadexus'' **''C. haikouensis'' *''Haikouella'' **''H. jianshanensis'' **''H. lanceolata'' *''Haikouichthys ercaicunensis'' *''Myllokunmingia fengjiaoa'' * Shankouclava anningense (a tunicate) *''Zhongjianichthys rostratus'' *''Zhongxiniscus intermedius'' Phylum Ctenophora 3 species *''Maotianoascus octonarius'' *''Sinoascus paillatus'' *''Stromatoveris psygmoglena'' Phylum Echinodermata 3 species *''Cotyledion tylodes'' *''Dianchicystis jianshanensis'' *''Vetulocystis catenata'' Phylum Hemichordata 1 species *''Galeaplumosus abilus'' Phylum Hyolitha 8 species *''Ambrolinevitus'' **''A. maximus'' **''A. platypluteus'' **''A. ventricosus'' *''Burithes yunnanensis'' *''Glossolithes magnus'' *''Linevitus'' **''L. billingsi'' **''L. flabellaris'' **''L. opimus'' Phylum Lobopodia 11 species ]] '']] fortis]] ]] *Amplectobelua symbrachiata'' *''Anomalocaris cadensis'' *''Anomalocaris saron'' *''Cardiodictyon catenulum'' *''Cucumericrus decoratus'' *''Diania cactiformis *''Hallucigenia fortis'' *''Luolishania longicruris'' *''Microdictyon sinicum'' *''Onychodictyon ferox'' *''[[Opabinia|This is a List of Chengjiang Biota species, ordered by supposed phylum. Phylum Arthropoda 78 species, not counting Nektaspida and Trilobita ]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] * ''Acanthomeridion serratum * Alalcomenaeus * Almenia spinosa *''Apiocephalus elegans'' * Branchiocaris yunnanensis *''Canadaspis laevigata'' *''Chengjiangocaris longiformis'' *''Chuandianella ovata'' *''Cindarella eucalla'' *''Clypecaris pteroidea'' *''Combinivalvula chengjiangensis'' * Comptaluta inflata * Comptaluta leshanensis *''Cyathocepalus bispinosus'' *''Dianchia mirabilis'' *''Diplopyge'' **''D. forcipatus'' **''D. minutus'' *''Dongshanocaris foliiformis'' *''Ercaia minuscula'' *''Ercaicunia multinodosa'' *''Forfexicaris valida'' *''Forticeps foliosa'' *''Fuxianhuia protensa'' *''Glossocaris occulatus'' *''Haikoucaris ercaiensis'' *''Isoxys'' **''I. auritus'' **''I. curvirostratus'' **''I. paradoxus'' *''Jianfengia multisegmentalis'' *''Jianshania furcatus'' *''Jiucunella paulula'' *''Kuamaia'' **''K. lata'' **''K. muricata'' *''Kuanyangia pustulosa'' *''Kunmingella'' **''K. angustacostata'' **''K. douvillei'' **''K. guanshanensis'' *''Kunmingocaris bispinosus'' *''Kunyangella cheni'' *''Leanchoilia'' **''L. asiatica'' **''L. illecebrosa'' *''Liangshanella liangshenensis'' *''Mafangia subscalaria'' *''Mafangocaris multinodus'' *''Malongella bituerculata'' *''Occacaris oviformis'' *''Odaraia eurypetala'' *''Ovalicephalis mirabilis'' *''Panlongia'' **''P. spinosa'' **''P. tetranudosa'' *''Parakunmingella malongensis'' *''Parapaleomerus sinensis'' *''Pectocaris spatiosa'' *''Pisinnocaris subconigera'' *''Primicaris larvaformis'' *''Pseudoiulia cambriensis'' *''Pterotum triacanthus'' *''Pygmaclypeatus daiensis'' *''Rectifacies abnormalis'' *''Rhombicalvaria acanthi'' *''Saperion glumaceum'' *''Sidneyia sinica'' *''Sinoburius lunaris'' *''Skioldia aldna'' *''Spinokunmingella typica'' *''Sunella grandis'' *''Squamacula clypeata'' *''Synophalos xynos'' *''Syrrhaptis intes'' *''Tanglangia caudata'' *''Trigoides aclis'' *''Tsunyiella daindongensis'' *''Tuzoia sinensis'' (a phyllocarid) *''Urokodia aequalis'' *''Wutingella binodosa'' *''Xandarella spectaculum'' *''Yiliangocaris ellipticus'' *''Yunnanocaris megista'' Class Nektaspida 2 species ]] *Misszhouia longicaudata'' *''Naraoia spinosa'' Class Trilobita 6 species *''Eoredlichia intermedia'' *''Kuanyangia pustulosa'' *''Palaeolenus lantenoisi'' *''Tsunyidiscus aclis'' *''Wutingaspis tingi'' *''Yunnanocephalus yunnanensis'' Phylum Brachiopoda 5 species. * Diandongia pista *''Heliomedusa orienta'' *''Lingulella chengjiangensis'' *''Lingulellotreta malongensis'' *''Longtancunella chengjiangensis'' Phylum Chaetognatha 1 species *''Eognathacantha ercainella'' Phylum Cnidaria 2 species *''Priscapennamarina'' *''Xianguangia sinica'' Phylum Chordata 9 species ]] '']] *Cathaymyrus'' **''C. diadexus'' **''C. haikouensis'' *''Haikouella'' **''H. jianshanensis'' **''H. lanceolata'' *''Haikouichthys ercaicunensis'' *''Myllokunmingia fengjiaoa'' * Shankouclava anningense (a tunicate) *''Zhongjianichthys rostratus'' *''Zhongxiniscus intermedius'' Phylum Ctenophora 3 species *''Maotianoascus octonarius'' *''Sinoascus paillatus'' *''Stromatoveris psygmoglena'' Phylum Echinodermata 3 species *''Cotyledion tylodes'' *''Dianchicystis jianshanensis'' *''Vetulocystis catenata'' Phylum Hemichordata 1 species *''Galeaplumosus abilus'' Phylum Hyolitha 8 species *''Ambrolinevitus'' **''A. maximus'' **''A. platypluteus'' **''A. ventricosus'' *''Burithes yunnanensis'' *''Glossolithes magnus'' *''Linevitus'' **''L. billingsi'' **''L. flabellaris'' **''L. opimus'' Phylum Lobopodia 11 species ]] '']] fortis]] ]] *Amplectobelua symbrachiata'' *''Anomalocaris saron'' *''Cardiodictyon catenulum'' *''Cucumericrus decoratus'' *''Diania cactiformis *''Hallucigenia fortis'' *''Luolishania longicruris'' *''Microdictyon sinicum'' *''Onychodictyon ferox'' * Parapeytoia yunnanensis *''Paucipodia inermis'' Phylum Nematomorpha 3 species *''Cricocosmia jinningensis'' *''Maotianshania cylindrica'' *''Palaeoscolex sinensis'' Phylum Phoronida 1 species * Iotuba chengjiangensis Phylum Porifera 15 species *''Allantospongia mica'' *''Choia xiaolantianensis'' *''Choiaella radiata'' *''Hazelia'' *''Leptomitella'' **''Leptomitella confusa'' **''Leptomitella conica'' **''Leptomitella metta'' *''Leptomitus teretiusculus'' *''Paraleptomitella'' **''Paraleptomitella dictyodroma'' **''Paraleptomitella globula'' *''Quadrolaminiella'' **''Quadrolaminiella crassa'' **''Quadrolaminiella diagonalis'' *''Saetaspongia densa'' *''Sinfoflabrum antiquum'' *''Triticispongia diagonata'' Phylum Priapulida 16 species *''Acosmia maotiania'' *''Archotuba conoidalis'' *''Corynetis brevis'' *''Gantoucunia aspera'' *''Lagenula triolata'' *''Oligonodus specialis'' *''Paraselkirkia jinningensis'' *''Palaeopriapulites parvus'' *''Protopriapulites haikouensis'' *''Sandaokania latinodosa'' *''Selkirkia **''Selkirkia elongata'' **''Selkirkia sinica'' *''Sicyophorus rarus'' *''Xiaoheiqingella peculiaris'' *''Xishania longgiusula'' *''Yunnanopriapulus halteroformis'' Phylum Vetulicolia 11 species *''Heteromorphus longicaudatus'' *''Vetulicola :*''Vetulicola cuneata'' :*''Vetulicola gantoucunensis'' :*''Vetulicola rectangulata'' :*''Vetulicola monile'' *''Beidazoon venustum'' *''Xidazoon stephanus'' *''Didazoon hoae'' *''Pomatrum ventralis'' *''Yuyuanozoon magnificissimi'' *''Yunnanozoon lividum'' (disputed, see Enigmatic below) Enigmatic 24 species ]] *Allonnia phrixothrix'' *''Amiskwia sinica'' *''Anthrotum robustus'' *''Batofasciculus ramificans'' *''Cambrotentacus sanwuia'' *''Conicula straita'' *''Dinomischus venustus'' *''Discoides abnormalis'' *''Eldonia eumorpha'' *''Facivermis yunnanicus'' *''Hippotrum spinatus'' *''Jiucunia petalina'' *''Maanshania crusticeps'' *''Macrocephalus elongates'' *''Parvulonoda dubia'' *''Petalilium latus'' (possible mollusk or pre-cephalopod) *''Phacatrum tubifer'' *''Phasangula striata'' *''Phlogites brevis'' *''Phlogites longus'' *''Priscapennamarina angusta'' *''Pristitoites bifarius'' *''Rhipitrus calvifer'' *''Rotadiscus grandis'' *''Yunnanozoon lividum'' (earliest known hemichordate) Kingdom Protista (algae) *''Fuxianospira gyrata'' *''Megaspirellus houi'' *''Sinocylindra yunnanensis'' *''Yuknessia'' * Parapeytoia yunnanensis *''Paucipodia inermis'' Phylum Nematomorpha 3 species *''Cricocosmia jinningensis'' *''Maotianshania cylindrica'' *''Palaeoscolex sinensis'' Phylum Phoronida 1 species * Iotuba chengjiangensis Phylum Porifera 15 species *''Allantospongia mica'' *''Choia xiaolantianensis'' *''Choiaella radiata'' *''Hazelia'' *''Leptomitella'' **''Leptomitella confusa'' **''Leptomitella conica'' **''Leptomitella metta'' *''Leptomitus teretiusculus'' *''Paraleptomitella'' **''Paraleptomitella dictyodroma'' **''Paraleptomitella globula'' *''Quadrolaminiella'' **''Quadrolaminiella crassa'' **''Quadrolaminiella diagonalis'' *''Saetaspongia densa'' *''Sinfoflabrum antiquum'' *''Triticispongia diagonata'' Phylum Priapulida 16 species *''Acosmia maotiania'' *''Archotuba conoidalis'' *''Corynetis brevis'' *''Gantoucunia aspera'' *''Lagenula triolata'' *''Oligonodus specialis'' *''Paraselkirkia jinningensis'' *''Palaeopriapulites parvus'' *''Protopriapulites haikouensis'' *''Sandaokania latinodosa'' *''Selkirkia **''Selkirkia elongata'' **''Selkirkia sinica'' *''Sicyophorus rarus'' *''Xiaoheiqingella peculiaris'' *''Xishania longgiusula'' *''Yunnanopriapulus halteroformis'' Phylum Vetulicolia 11 species *''Heteromorphus longicaudatus'' *''Vetulicola :*''Vetulicola cuneata'' :*''Vetulicola gantoucunensis'' :*''Vetulicola rectangulata'' :*''Vetulicola monile'' *''Beidazoon venustum'' *''Xidazoon stephanus'' *''Didazoon hoae'' *''Pomatrum ventralis'' *''Yuyuanozoon magnificissimi'' *''Yunnanozoon lividum'' (disputed, see Enigmatic below) Enigmatic 24 species ]] *Allonnia phrixothrix'' *''Amiskwia sinica'' *''Anthrotum robustus'' *''Batofasciculus ramificans'' *''Cambrotentacus sanwuia'' *''Conicula straita'' *''Dinomischus venustus'' *''Discoides abnormalis'' *''Eldonia eumorpha'' *''Facivermis yunnanicus'' *''Hippotrum spinatus'' *''Jiucunia petalina'' *''Maanshania crusticeps'' *''Macrocephalus elongates'' *''Parvulonoda dubia'' *''Petalilium latus'' (possible mollusk or pre-cephalopod) *''Phacatrum tubifer'' *''Phasangula striata'' *''Phlogites brevis'' *''Phlogites longus'' *''Priscapennamarina angusta'' *''Pristitoites bifarius'' *''Rhipitrus calvifer'' *''Rotadiscus grandis'' *''Yunnanozoon lividum'' (earliest known hemichordate) Kingdom Protista (algae) *''Fuxianospira gyrata'' *''Megaspirellus houi'' *''Sinocylindra yunnanensis'' *''Yuknessia'' Category:Maotianshan shales fossils